Friendship
by kyuzi4869
Summary: "Anda harus segera mengosongkan tempat ini Nyonya,"/ "JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU AHJUSSI! AHJUSSI TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU!"/"Ahjussi juga bisa mengambil biolaku, tapi kumohon jangan ambil rumahku,"/BROTHERHIP/Kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

**FRIENDSHIP**

.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk

.

**Rated** : K+

**Genre** : Friendship, Humor

**Warning** : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, failed humor, OOC

**Disclaimer** : All cast belong to God and themselves, I just own this story plot!

.

**Happy Reading!**

Langit hari itu terlihat cukup cerah, cahaya matahari tak lagi menyengat dengan terik. Suasana hangat di atas sebuah bukit siang itu tampak sangat nyaman. Dengan sebuah pohon mapple rindang yang berdiri kokoh dengan sebuah dahan yang cukup kuat untuk di duduki dan juga tak terlalu tinggi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik biola dari arah bukit itu. Di lereng bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dua orang anak yang cukup mirip saling bertatapan heran mendengarnya. Kakak beradik itu saat itu sedang ingin naik ke bukit itu untuk bermain. Mereka berdua baru saja pindah rumah dan memutuskan berkeliling untuk mengenal daerah tempat tinggal mereka. Kemudian mereka melihat sebuah bukit tak jauh dari komplek rumah mereka dan memutuskan untuk menuju puncaknya.

Leeteuk sang hyung menatap heran ke atas bukit itu dan tak jauh berbeda dengan hyungnya, sang dongsaeng juga merasa heran mendengar alunan musik dari atas sana.

"Hyung, kira-kira siapa yang bermain biola di atas sana ya?" bocah berumur 10 tahun bertanya pada sang hyung yang berumur 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Ntahlah hae, aku juga penasaran. Alunan musik yang dimainkannya indah sekali." Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya sambil terus menatap heran ke atas bukit.

Mereka berdua memutuskan naik ke atas bukit itu sambil menebak-nebak seperti apakah orang yang memainkan musik di atas sana. Untuk naik ke atas bukit tidaklah sulit, karena ada jalan setapak yang cukup landai dan cukup mudah di naiki, beberapa bagian ada tangga yang di ukir dari tanah bukit. Sepertinya jalan itu memang sengaja di buat untuk memudahkan naik ke atas. Pepohonan rindang di kanan-kiri mereka yang tak terlalu rapat menambah kesan menyenangkan.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan, mulai tampak puncak bukit namun suara musik itu mulai tak terdengar lagi. Di saat mereka telah sampai mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling bukit itu dan mereka tak menemukan seseorang pun yang ada di atas sana.

"Eeh? Tidak ada seorang pun disini."

"Kau benar Hae, aku yakin suara musik tadi berasal dari sini. Tapi kenapa sudah tidak ada ya?"

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati satu-satunya pohon yang ada di puncak bukit, karena memang di puncak bukit hanya ada satu pohon mapple berbeda dengan banyaknya pohon sepanjang perjalanan mereka kemari.

"Halloooo, ada orang disini?" Donghae mulai berkeliling dan tak menemukan orang yang telah bermain musik itu.

"Tidak ada seorang pun disini hyung." ucapnya sekali lagi setelah beberapa saat mencari dan Leeteuk mengangguk menyetujui ucapan adiknya.

Mereka akhirnya duduk bersantai di bawah pohon untuk menselonjorkan kedua kaki mereka, bersandar dan melihat ke langit. Cukup lelah juga mereka setelah berkeliling dan akhirnya naik ke puncak bukit hijau itu.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan suara musik yang kita dengar itu, bagaimana dengamu Hae?" tanya leeteuk setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku juga hyung."

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hyung... hyung... jangan-jangan itu hantu hyung~ aigoo... ada hantu di atas bukit ini yang suka bermain musik" Donghae panik sambil mengguncang tubung sang hyung. Dia selalu seperti itu, sering menyangkut-pautkan sesuatu dengan hantu.

Leeteuk yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak akan ada hantu di hari yang masih cerah dengan matahari itu.

"Ini masih siang Hae... tak mungkin ada hantu. Kau ini ada-ada saja." Leeteuk menegur sambil mengucak rambut dongsaengnya itu, namun ada senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kan bisa saja hyung, coba hyung pikirkan tadi kita mendengarnya kemudian saat kita sudah sampai disini tak ada seorang pun yang sedang bermain musik. Mungkin saja dia tiba-tiba hilang karena tahu ada kita yang menuju kesini."

Donghae mengungkapkan analisisnya bagaikan seorang detektif, menaruh jempol dan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan mengusap-usapnya sedangkan tangan yang lain di tumpukan di depan dadanya. Tak lupa dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya itu. Leeteuk yang mendengarnya pun tertawa.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Ayo... besok kita kesini lagi saja bagaimana? Barangkali saja dia akan bermain musik disini lagi." Leeteuk beranjak berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Donghae berdiri dan menggandengnya. Mereka melewati jalan yang sama saat mereka datang tadi.

"Emmph,... baiklah. Aku setuju hyung. Akan aku buktikan kalau dia benar-benar hantu."

"Eeh? Bukankah kau sangat takut hantu Hae?" Leeteuk heran dengan adiknya ini. Dia sangat takut dengan hantu, tapi kenapa dia ingin membuktikan kalau yang bermain musik di atas bukit itu adalah hantu. Bukankah seharusnya membuktikan kalau yang bermain itu adalah benar-benar manusia?

"kau benar hyung~ Aigoo, kalau begitu aku tidak mau kesini lagi hyung, bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar hantu? Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya?!" bocah 10 tahun itu kembali panik memikirkannya.

"Haish, sudahlah. Besok kita kesini lagi dan kita lihat kalau dia benar-benar manusia." Mereka mempercepat langkah untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak mereka datang pertama kali ke ke bukit itu. Keesokan harinya mereka ke bukit itu, mereka mendengar lagi suara biola itu, tapi saat mereka sudah di puncak bukit lagi-lagi mereka tak melihat orang yang bermain biola. Begitupun hari-hari selanjutnya. Donghae pun semakin yakin kalau yang bermain biola itu adalah hantu. Namun Leeteuk tetap yakin kalau yang bermain itu adalah seseorang, tapi dia juga tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dia merasa heran mengapa setiap mereka kesana tak ada seorang pun.

Karena kesibukan sekolah yang mulai aktif, hingga mereka tak bisa pergi kesana lagi selama beberapa hari. Pada akhir pekan mereka memutuskan kesana lebih siang setelah pulang sekolah kemudian mereka akan bersembunyi di salah satu pohon dan memperhatikan siapa yang datang dan bermain biola. Mereka sudah hafal kalau suara biola itu hanya terdengar saat siang menjelang sore.

"Hae, tenanglah~" Leeteuk menegur adiknya yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah di tempat persembunyian mereka.

Sepertinya dia merasa takut, dia mulai berpikir bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar hantu dan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Dia berlumuran darah dan membawa sebuah biola yang sudah tersayat-sayat disana-sini. Oke, itu berlebihan karena saat itu masih siang dan tidak mungkin akan ada hantu berdarah-darah yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Tapi khayalan Donghae memang sangatlah menakjubkan dan bisa-bisa dia membuat cerita horror nanti walaupun kenyataan dia sangat tak menyukai hantu.

Mereka mulai kelelahan menunggu di balik pohon tidak jauh dari pohon mapple yang menjadi objek pengamatan mereka. Mereka sampai tertidur tapi tiba-tiba mereka terlonjak saat mendengar suara biola yang terdengar. Untungnya mereka tak membuat banyak keributan sehingga tak membuat orang yang mereka amati curiga dengan keberadaan mereka.

"Mwo?!" Leeteuk langsung membekap mulut dongsaengnya saat mereka melihat seseorang yang bermain biola itu.

"Jangan ribut Hae" setelah dirasanya Donghae menggangguk mengerti Leeteuk melepaskan dekapan tangannya. Untunglah suara mereka tak mengusik objek yang sedang mereka amati.

Mereka melihat salah satu dahan pohon itu tampak seorang anak yang sepertinya lebih muda dari mereka sedang duduk sambil memainkan sebuah biola putih. Mereka mendekati anak itu perlahan sambil terus memperhatikan anak itu. Mata anak itu tertutup menikmati permain musiknya. Musik yang dimainkannya sangat cocok dengan suasana sore itu, terasa menyenangkan dan hangat. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mendekati dan berdiri tak jauh dari sang anak serta terus mendengarkan sampai selesai. Sesaat setelah anak itu selesai memainkannya mereka bertepuk tangan.

"Waa... permainanmu indah sekali~" Donghae bertepuk tangan sambil lompat-lompat di tempatnya. Leeteuk tersenyum lebar dan tak kalah bersemangat memberikan tepuk tangan.

Anak yang duduk di dahan pohon itu mengerjap kaget beberapa saat mendengar suara tepuk tangan tak jauh darinya.

"Wah akhirnya kalian menemukanku teuk hyung dan hae hyung~" anak bersurai coklat gelap itu tersenyum lebar kearah keduanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama kami? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu?" Leeteuk bertanya di antara keheranannya karena anak itu sudah tahu nama mereka.

"Tentu saja aku tahu nama kalian, aku memperhatikan kalian selama ini. Hehehe... Perkenalkan namaku Kyu" anak yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Kyu itupun menjulurkan tangan kanannya setelah turun dari dahan pohon yang tadi di dudukinya.

Leeteuk dan Donghae menyalami bergantian tangan Kyu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tentu saja mereka bingung bagaimana seseorang yang membuat mereka penasaran mengetahui nama mereka.

.

.

FIN/TBC (?)

**Cerita yang sedikit aneh bukan? Aigoo... ini memang aneh... kkkkk **

**Untuk yang sudah mampir dan membaca terima kasih. **

***bow**

**^.^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Donghae dan Leeteuk saling memandang dengan bingung sedangkan anak kecil yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Kyu itu hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"Hyungdeul pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa mengetahui nama kalian? Apa kalian tidak mau bertanya hyung?" mereka berdua menggangguk.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan mereka berdua untuk duduk dibawah pohon dan meletakkan biola beserta busurnya disamping tubuhnya. Bukit itu di tumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang tidak terlalu tinggi jadi mereka merasa nyaman duduk disana walaupun tanpa alas.

"Emmph, jadi namamu Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Yaps. Kyuhyun"

"Berapa umurmu Kyu?" tanya Donghae menimpali.

"7 tahun"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu nama kami? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya hal yang membuat mereka merasa heran.

"Aku sudah memperhatikan kalian selama 2 minggu ini sejak kalian pertama kali kemari. Aku sering mendengar kalian saling memanggil, jadi aku tahu nama kalian hyungdeul~" Kyuhyun menceritakannya dengan semangat. Masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal disini, mengapa anak itu tak memunculkan dirinya kepada mereka.

"Tapi aku belum tahu nama lengkap kalian hyungdeul." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Park Jung soo, tapi aku sering di panggil Leeteuk" Kyuhyun menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Dan aku Park Donghae" Donghae menyengir lebar memperkenalkan namanya.

"Kyu~ kenapa kami selalu tidak menemukan siapapun saat sampai disini?" Donghae ikut bertanya.

"Itu karena aku selalu bersembunyi jika kalian datang." Jawabnya dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan heran.

"Karena aku sedang bermain dengan kalian. Hehehe."

"Bermain apa? Bukankah kita belum saling mengenal? Bagaimana bisa kau bilang bermain bersama kami?"

"Coba tebak permainan apa yang sedang kumainkan hyung?" Kyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan balik bertanya.

"Emmph~ Kucing-kucingan? Ah, aku tahu, kau sedang bermain hantu-hantuan kan?" Donghae menebak dengan semangat karena yakin tebakannya benar.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya menyadari mereka belum juga bisa memecahkan nama permainan yang sedang mereka atau lebih tepatnya dia mainkan.

"Aishh, _hyungdeul~_ Ayolah, inikan mudah. Coba tebak nama permainan yang hanya perlu bersembunyi dan harus menemukan yang sedang bersembunyi? Itu kan mudah!" Kyuhyun menarik-narik tangan Leeteuk dan Donghae benar-benar berharap mereka akan menebak dengan benar.

Leeteuk tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah anak di depannya itu, karena dia sudah tahu permainan yang dimaksudkan anak itu, tapi melihat bagaimana semangat teman kecil yang baru dikenalnya itu membuatnya urung untuk langsung menebak.

"Petak umpet bukan?" akhirnya Leeteuk menebak permainan yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Yeayy, _hyung_ benar~"

"_Mwo_? Jadi bukan hantu-hantuan? Tapi ternyata petak umpet. _Aigoo_... tebakanku tinggal sedikit lagi tepat. Aisssh.." Donghae menempuk dahinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk tertawa melihat kelakuan Donghae. Hari itu mereka bertiga habiskan di atas bukit itu dengan bermain. Donghae juga meminta Kyuhyun untuk memainkan biola yang selalu di bawanya itu. Kyuhyun tentu saja dengan senang hati melakukannya. Leeteuk dan Donghae begitu kagum dengan permainan yang dimainkannya. Walaupun Kyuhyun masih kecil tapi dia sangat mahir memainkannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu di atas bukit pada jam yang sama. Mereka berencana untuk piknik kecil-kecilan. Leeteuk dan Donghae akan membawa beberapa cemilan untuk di makan bersama dengan Kyuhyun di atas bukit saat mereka bermain.

Sebenarnya mereka ingin menjemput Kyuhyun di rumahnya untuk pergi bersama, tapi mereka belum tahu dimana rumah teman baru mereka itu. Jadilah mereka memutuskan langsung menuju bukit. Saat mereka sudah sampai di atas sana ternyata Kyuhyun belum datang jadi mereka memutuskan duduk berhadap-hadapan sambil sedikit bermain batu gunting kertas.

"Dor!" tiba-tiba Kyu sudah ada di balik pohon dan mengejutkan mereka.

"Huwaaaaa... ada rampok! Merunduk~" Donghae yang kaget langsung berteriak dan merunduk.

"Hahaha... Hae _hyung_ lucu~" sang pelaku hanya tertawa terpingkal melihatnya sedangkan Leeteuk mengelus dadanya. Dia menyadari kalau Kyuhyun memang sangat jahil.

Saat hari beranjak sore menjelang malam, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

"Kyuhyunie~ apa tidak sebaiknya kami mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Leeteuk sekali lagi saat mereka akan menuruni bukit. Sudah beberapa kali dia menanyakan hal yang sama, namun jawaban yang sama pula yang didapatnya.

"Tak perlu _hyungie_~ aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar berusaha menyakinkan kedua hyung barunya itu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan mengalah dan tidak jadi mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Mereka berpisah jalan saat telah sampai di kaki bukit.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya dan masuk mengendap-ngendap untuk masuk ke panti asuhan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Saat dia sedang sangat serius berjalan, dia melihat sepasang kaki yang berdiri diam dihadapannya. Dia medongakkan kepalanya dan dia dapat melihat bahwa yang berdiri itu Lee _Ahjuma_.

"Hehehe.. Hai _Ahjuma_... Aku pulang" Kyuhyun meringis salah tingkah karena ketahuan kabur lagi dari panti asuhan. Lee adjumma yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas panjang serta menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyunie~ kenapa kau suka sekali kabur hemmph?" Wanita paruh baya itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhe_, aku hanya pergi bermain" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kanannya.

Lee _Ahjuma_ sebagai salah satu pengurus panti asuhan itu sesungguhnya sudah biasa mendapati salah satu anak asuhnya itu suka sekali keluar panti. Entah bagaimana caranya anak itu selalu lolos dari pengawasan para pengurus panti asuhan.

"Yasudah, sekarang sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam dan bersihkan dirimu" Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke arah Lee ahjumma, dia lantas tersenyum lebar.

"Kyu boleh masuk?" Untuk memastikan dia tak salah dengar dia bertanya sekali lagi. Lee ahjumma yang melihatnya pun menggangguk menciptakan senyuman lebar anak itu.

"Aku sayang Lee _Ahjuma_... Mmmuuah..." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun langsung memberikan kecupan di pipi salah satu pengasuhnya itu dan berlari masuk ke dalam panti.

"Dasar anak itu, ada-ada saja" Lee _Ahjuma_ tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan salah satu anak asuhnya itu.

.

.

"_Eomma~ Appa~_ Hae dan Teuki _hyung_ pulang~" Mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah mereka. Leeteuk hanya mengekor di belakang adiknya mengikuti adiknya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eoh? Kalian sudah kembali ternyata? Bagaimana hari kalian hemmp?" Nyonya Park sepertinya baru selesai memasak di dapur untuk makan malam keluarganya saat mendengar suara salah satu anaknya memasuki rumah.

"Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan" Donghae mulai menceritakan semua yang di laluinya hari itu kepada sang eomma. Leeteuk memutuskan untuk segera mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum bergabung.

"Lain kali ajaklah teman kecilmu itu ke rumah dan kenalkan pada _eomma_ dan _appa ne_?" Nyonya Park memang sudah mengetahui tentang teman baru yang di kenal kedua anaknya itu, dari cerita yang di ceritakan anaknya membuatnya ingin mengenal bocah itu.

"Beres eomma, serahkan semuanya pada Hae"

"Baiklah sekarang segera bersihkan tubuhmu, kau tahu kau itu bau"

"Issh _eomma_, Hae tetap yang paling tampan" Nyonya Park yang mendengar ke narsisan anaknya itu pun tertawa pelan.

"Arra~ _eomma_ mengerti. Sudah sana"

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai makan malam bersama teman-temannya di panti asuhan. Dia kini akan menuju kamarnya namun dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Anna _Noona_ dan Lee _Ahjuma_.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada anak-anak jika panti ini di gusur eomma?"

"_Eomma_ juga tidak tahu itu Anna, _eomma_ sedang berusaha untuk mempertahankan panti asuhan ini. Kita tidak akan membiarkan anak-anak itu terlantar."

"Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi masalah sehingga panti asuhan ini akan di gusur? Bukankah kita tidak pernah terlambat membayar pajak?"

"Bukan itu, tapi tanah yang di tempati panti ini di klaim adalah milik perusahan Hyunji. Dan mereka menginginkan tanah ini."

Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja mendengarnya itu pun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Dia menempati kamarnya itu seorang diri, karena teman satu kamarnya telah di adopsi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di depan dada. Kakinya yang belum bisa mencapai bawah tempat tidurnya menggantung, dia menggoyangkannya maju mundur sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hemmph, apa yang harus kulakukan ya?" Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya ke atas bantalnya, dan tak lama dia tertidur karena lelah berpikir.

TBC

**Apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun? Zi juga nggak tahu . *ditimpuk**

**Nggak yakin mw update, tpi update ajalah ya... hehe XD**

**Is it a long time to update, right? Hehehe #bow**

**Special thanks to:**

**Chouko Rei/****Desviana407****/****chairun****/****elfs4482****/****cuttiekyu****/****dyayudya****/**** kyufiie99****/**** Awaelfkyu13**

**Makasih bgt yang udah bersedia baca, follow, favorite, jg ngereview. Mw kasih ide, saran, kritikan sumuanya boleh, klo mw ngasih Kyukyu jga bleh... kkkk *ditendang :P**

**Makasih jga bwt semangatnya~ Yosh, HFJS! Hwaiting! Fighting! Jia you! Semangat! **

**^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**.**

"Kyukyu!"

"Aishh~ Jangan berteriak Chwang~" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya dan mengusap telinganya yang berdengung.

"Kau sering kali melamun, kau bisa bercerita padaku," ucap Changmin seraya membusungkan dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang duduk di bawah pohon dekat danau di belakang panti. Anak-anak yang lain bermain tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Hemmph... aku merindukan hyungduel~" Changmin memiringkan kepalanya mendengar gumaman itu.

"Yang kau maksud, hyungdeul yang mana Kyukyu?"

"Ah iya, Kyu belum bercerita padamu ne? Kau tahu, mereka kutemukan di bukit, Chwang~" serunya semangat.

"Waaaah... kau hebat bisa menemukan hyungdeul," tatap Changmin takjub.

"Tentu saja!" ucapnya bangga. "Tapi..." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya lesu.

"Kenapa Kyukyu?" Changmin menepuk-nepuk kepala temannya itu bagaikan anak anjing.

"Kyu nggak bisa bertemu mereka... hiks... Kyu nggak bisa kabuuuuurrr~ huwaaaa" Changmin terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menangis. Matanya ikut memerah melihat sahabatnya menangis. Anak-anak yang lain menatap heran mereka berdua, mengira bahwa mereka bertengkar.

"Aigoo apa yang terjadi disini?" Anna noona datang mendengar tangisan itu. Dia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun berusaha membuatnya berhenti menengis.

"Kyuhyunie kenapa menangis, hemp?" Kyuhyun mendongak melihat wajah salah satu pengasuhnya itu.

"Kyukyu nggak bisa kabur noona," jawab Changmin dengan polosnya. Menciptakan keterkejutan pada sang noona.

"Aigoo... Benarkah itu Kyuhyunie?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini menatapnya bagaikan anak anjing kelaparan. Kyuhyun mengagguk kecil. Anna mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh anak itu.

"Kenapa Kyuhyunie ingin kabur hemmph?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Kyu ingin bertemu hyungdeul," jawabnya lirih.

"Hyungdeul?" tanya Anna heran. Pasalnya dia tidak tahu hyungdeul yang dimaksudkan anak itu.

"Nde noona, Kyukyu menemukan hyungdeul," ucap Changmin menjawab. Menemukan? Anna terkikik heran. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"Ajak mereka bermain disini saja," pernyataan itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling berpandangan senang.

"Apa boleh noona?" tanya Kyuhyun masih belum percaya.

"Tentu saja,"

"Yeeeee..." seru keduanya senang. Melihat hal itu membuat Anna tak urung ikut merasakan kebahagian keduanya.

"Tapi..." ucap Anna menakuti-nakuti mereka. Menciptakan kekhawatiran di wajah keduanya. "Kyuhyunie tidak boleh kabur lagi ne?" Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab, dia memutar matanya ke atas dan berpikir.

"Bagaimana? Kyuhyunie setuju?" tak juga mendapatkan jawaban membuat Anna bertanya kembali. Anak itu memang sangat suka sekali kabur keluar panti tanpa sepengetahuan pengawas panti dan teman-temannya. Walaupun sebenarnya tujuan anak itu selalu sama, yaitu ke atas bukit. Jika saja anak itu meminta izin pasti diizinkan, tapi memang Kyuhyun sangat suka petak umpet. Membuatnya selalu berusaha pergi ke bukit tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

"Apakah Kyu boleh ke bukit lagi?" bukannya menjawab justru pertanyaan dilontarkan anak itu.

"Tentu saja, asalkan harus meminta izin dan telah menyelesaikan tugas sekolahmu,"

"Nde," jawabnya semangat. Kyuhyun dan Changmin ber-tos ria. Anna mengucak rambut keduanya gemas dan beranjak dari sana.

"Hei Chwang, kita harus membuat rencana!" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba setelah Anna tak terlihat.

"Rencana apa?"

"Kau tahu, ada perusahaan yang akan mengambil panti kita! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu,"

"Mwo? Benarkah itu?" Changmin terkejut bukan main, membuat mulutnya membola. Kyuhyun menggangguk. "Tapi Kyu belum tahu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan, ayo kita minta bantuan Teuki hyung dan Hae hyung. Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju," jawab Changmin mantap. Dia menaruh kedua tanganya di depan dada sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

...

Setelah pulang sekolah hari itu, Donghae dan Leeteuk segera menuju ke atas bukit. Berharap bisa bertemu Kyuhyun. Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan mereka belum bertemu bocah itu. Mereka tidak tahu tempat tinggal Kyuhyun jadi mereka berharap bisa bertemu di atas bukit.

"_Hyung!_ Aku jadi penasaran kenapa Kyuhyunie tidak datang ya? Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya ke rumah bertemu _eomma _dan _appa_." Donghae menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_Hyung _juga tidak tahu Hae" Mereka sudah duduk menunggu di bawah pohon selama 3 jam tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan muncul hari itu.

"Hyuuuuuuuugg~" seruan keras itu mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Aigoo Kyuhyunie, kami sudah menuggumu, kemana saja eoh?" tanya Donghae kesal karena dia sudah sangat merindukan teman kecilnya itu.

"Hyung, kalian mau ikut Kyu tidak?" tanyanya setelah sampai di depan mereka berdua.

"Kemana Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Kyu membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk membuat rencana menggagalkan aksi para monster jahat~ Ayo...ayo..." bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun justru menarik tangan keduanya.

Leeteuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan sesaat karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun. Namun mereka bertiga tak urung menuruni bukit, dengan Kyuhyun memimpin di depan. Sedang Leeteuk dan Donghae mengikuti langkah cepat anak itu dibelakangnya. Mereka akan menanyakannya nanti.

"Nah sudah sampai," mereka berhenti tepat di depan panti asuhan tempat Kyuhyun tinggal.

"Panti asuhan?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan.

"Yaps benar... Ayo masuk hyungdeul, akan kukenalkan pada Chwang" Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangan keduanya.

"Kyukyu!" teriak Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya dan menyeret dua orang di belakangnya.

"Hyungdeul~ ini Changmin, si monster makanan," Changmin menggebungkan pipinya mendengar julukan itu.

"Aigoo... Hae punya teman lagi," Donghae langsung mencubit pipi Changmin.

"Lepaskan Hae, dia sudah kesakitan akibat cubitanmu," Leeteuk berusaha melepaskan tangan Donghae pada pipi Changmin. Dia mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan itu.

"Mianhe Changmin-ah," ucap Donghae. Changmin menggangguk senang.

"Changmin, ini hyungdeul yang kutemukan. Ini Leeteuk hyung dan yang mirip ikan Donghae hyung,"

"Yakkk!" teriak Donghae. Dia segera mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas. Leeteuk mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan menemukan mereka. Tapi, hal itu justru membuatnya tersenyum geli. Changmin tertawa melihat pergelutan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Hae hyung~ lewpasskan pipiku," Kyuhyun berontak. "Aishhh... kau akan membuat pipiku semakin bulat hyung~" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Biar saja, kau lebih menggemaskan jika begitu," Kyuhyun melengos mendengarnya membuat Donghae kembali gemas dan mengucak rambut anak itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menciptakan protesan keras dari Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi mereka.

"Hallo Changminie~" ucap Leeteuk mengusap kepala Changmin.

"Anyeong hyung~" Changmin tersenyum lebar. Mereka berbincang sedikit saat suara tepukan tangan mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Saatnya kita membuat rencana hyungdeul~" ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

...

**TBC**

**Apa ada yang menunggu ff ini? kkkk**

**Maaf ini pendek sekali, selingan sambil ngerjakan essay hehe**

**Oya, ada yang mau ngasih ide apa yang akan mereka lakukan? :D**

**Terima kasih buat semuanya ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Saat ini Kyuhyun, Donghae, Leeteuk dan Changmin duduk melingkar di salah satu pondok kecil di dekat danau di belakang panti.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Kyunie? Rencana apa yang kau maksud? _Hyung_ tidak mengerti," tanya Leeteuk penasaran. Donghae menganggukkan kepala menyetujui.

"Panti asuhan akan digusur _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun sedih. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu dengan bibir mengerucut. Donghae mengusap-usap kepala Kyuhyun. Changmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Leeteuk ikut sedih mendengarnya. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" gumamnya. Mereka masih anak-anak, belum mengerti masalah rumit seperti ini.

"Kyu pikir kita membutuhkan uang yang sangaaaaaaaat banyak," ujarnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ommo! Sebanyak itukah?" Changmin mengerjapkan matanya takjub. "Dari mana kita dapat uang itu Kyu?"

"Kyu tidak tahu, makanya Kyu minta bantuan Teuki _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_," Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

Setelah lama terdiam Changmin tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengumpulkan uang tabungan kita semua dan juga uang saku yang diberi Anna _noona_?" ujar Changmin semangat.

"Emmph, itu bisa saja. Tapi pasti masih kurang banyak Chwang!"

"Kyuhyunie!" seru Donghae tiba-tiba. Leeteuk, Kyuhyun dan Changmin menoleh ke arah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Ketiganya menatap penuh tanya.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau menemukan ide bagus Hae?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran. Changmin menganggukkan kepala cepat.

"Kau bisa bermain biola kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"_Ne_, lalu?"

"Kita akan mencari uang dengan bermain musik, otte?" Donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya berulang kali.

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kedua tangannya. "Ide bagus. Aku pernah melihat orang-orang mengumpulkan uang dengan bermain musik di pinggir jalan dan orang akan meletakkan uang di kotak di depannya."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling berpandangan.

"Aku tidak pernah tampil di depan orang banyak _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun ragu. Dahinya berkerut.

"Tapi kau pernah tampil di depan kami Kyu," ucap Leeteuk meyakinkan.

"Aku juga sering melihatmu memainkan biolamu Kyu. Anna _noona_, Lee _ahjumma_, dan juga yang lain juga pernah," timpal Changmin. Kyuhyun melihat ketiganya ragu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu lagi? Ayo kita persiapkan semuanya," seru Donghae semangat.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kyuhyun menghentikan ketiganya. Mereka memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Kita tidak boleh memberitahu Anna _noona_, Lee _Ahjumma_, dan yang lain. Nanti pasti mereka tidak membolehkan kita," mereka saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

...

Mereka berempat bergandengan tangan di sepanjang trotoar setelah turun dari bis yang membawa mereka ke pusat kota. Kyuhyun digandeng Donghae, sedangkan Changmin digandeng Leeteuk. Mereka berempat menuju taman pusat kota untuk memulai misi mereka mencari uang.

Kemarin mereka sudah sepakat sepulang sekolah, Leeteuk dan Donghae akan meminta izin pada Anna noona untuk mengajak Changmin dan Kyuhyun bermain di bukit. Padahal mereka pergi ke pusat kota, itu supaya Anna noona tidak khawatir.

Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan biola ditangannya dan Changmin dengan harmonika miliknya. Sedang Donghae akan melakukan dance dan Leeteuk akan bernyanyi serta mengumpulkan uang. Perlahan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, mereka berhenti dan menonton. Mereka berempat semakin bersemangat saat orang-orang memberi mereka uang.

Mereka lakukan hal yang sama pada hari-hari selanjutnya, tapi semakin hari itu semakin melelahkan. Terkadang, hanya Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tampil. Tapi tak jarang pula Kyuhyun tampil seorang diri, bahkan disaat ketiga temannya kelelahan. Anak itu tak terlihat lelah sama sekali. Semangatnya untuk mengumpulkan uang terlalu besar untuk dihentikan. Walaupun mereka bertiga sudah memintanya untuk istirahat sejenak tetap saja Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Ssssss... pelan-pelan _hyung_, ini perih sekali," Kyuhyun meringis saat Leeteuk mengobati jari-jarinya yang lecet karena terlalu banyak bermain biola.

"_Hyung_ sudah mengatakan padamu untuk istirahat Kyunie, tapi kau keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan," Leeteuk meniup-niup jari-jari mungil itu.

"Tapi uang kita masih sedikit _hyung_, kita harus mendapatkan lebih banyak uang,"

"Aku tahu, tapi jarimu jadi terluka seperti ini," Kyuhyun menunduk.

"_Hyung_ sudah, jangan marahi Kyuhyunie lagi," bela Donghae. Leeteuk mendengus sebal, tapi sedetik kemudian tangannya terulus mengelur surai hitam Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ tidak marah Kyu, hanya khawatir. Jangan sedih ne?" Leeteuk tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kyu, kita pasti bisa mengumpulkan uang banyak," ujar Changmin yakin dengan cengiran khasnya.

...

Sudah satu bulan mereka mencari uang, selama itu pula mereka tidak pernah membeli apapun dari uang saku yang mereka dapatkan.

Donghae dan Leeteuk sepakat tidak memberitahu kedua orang tua mereka, karena pasti mereka akan melarang. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Mereka berempat baru saja memasuki gerbang panti asuhan saat melihat seorang pria berjas berdiri di depan panti bersama Lee _Ahjumma_ dan Anna _noona_, serta semua anak-anak yang memperhatikan orang-orang dewasa itu.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan segera berlari mendekati mereka. Donghae, Leeteuk dan Changmin segera mengejar Kyuhyun. Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun mulai mendengar pembicaraan mereka, membuatnya berlari lebih cepat.

"Anda harus segera mengosongkan tempat ini Nyonya," ucap pria berjas itu.

"Aku mohon Yunho-ssi, beri kami waktu lagi. Kami belum menemukan tempat baru untuk anak-anak kami."

"Kami sudah memberi waktu sebulan Nyonya, kami tidak bisa memberikan waktu lagi. Maafkan saya, tapi saya hanya menjalan tugas."

"Jika Anda dan yang lain tidak segera meninggalkan tempat ini, kami dengan terpaksa harus mengusir kalian semua," Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU _AHJUSSI_! _AHJUSSI_ TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU!" teriak Kyuhyun membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut. Mereka tidak menyadari anak itu bersama Donghae, Leeteuk dan Changmin telah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua uang yang didapatkannya hari itu dan menengadahkan tangannya.

"_Ahjussi_, ambillah ini. Aku akan membayar _ahjussi_ dan memberikan semua uang yang kami kumpulkan. Tidak hanya ini, aku akan memberikan semuanya _ahjussi_. Tapi kumohon jangan ambil rumahku," Kyuhyun memandang _ahjussi_ itu penuh harap. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca membuat pipi dan hidungnya memerah karena menahan tangis.

Yunho menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada anak di depannya.

Tak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Pria itu berkata, "saya harus pergi Nyonya, kami akan kembali lagi besok. Permisi!" orang itu berbalik dan pergi.

Kyuhyun menatap datar mobil yang telah menghilang dari pandangan. Kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam panti asuhan. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan yang lain.

"KYUHYUNAH!/KYUNIE!/KYU!"

...

Leeteuk dan Donghae berjalan lesu menuju ke rumah mereka setelah mereka dipaksa pulang karena hari beranjak malam, apalagi Kyuhyun mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya. Segala bujuk rayu sudah mereka lakukan untuk meminta Kyuhyun keluar, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Bagaimana ini _hyung_? Aku khawatir pada Kyuhyun," ucap Donghae lesu. Kakinya menendang setiap kerikil yang ditemuinya.

"_Hyung_ juga Hae."

"Apa yang akan terjadi besok _hyung_? Apa uang yang kita kumpulkan bisa menghentikan orang-orang itu?" tanya Donghae penuh harap.

"Entahlah Hae, _hyung_ juga tidak tahu. Kita berdoa saja semoga semua baik-baik saja _ne_,"

"_Hyung_! Apa kita minta bantuan _appa_? aku kasihan pada mereka semua _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka semua jika di usir dari panti,"

"Kau benar Hae, sebaiknya kita ceritakan saja pada _appa_. Aku yakin _appa_ akan membantu mereka. _Kajja_!"

...

Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan kaki menggantung, mengusap biola kesayangannya di atas pangkuan. Peniggalan sang _Eomma_ yang telah tiada enam tahun silam. Sehingga pada akhirnya dia tinggal bersama dengan anak-anak yang lain di panti asuhan ini.

Dia tidak mengindahkan panggilan-panggilan di luar kamarnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun saat ini. Setelah meletakkan biolanya di tempat tidur, ia mengeluarkan uang yang dikumpulkan hari itu. Memasukkannya ke dalam kantong berisi seluruh uang yang mereka berempat kumpulkan, bahkan semua teman-temannya di panti juga ikut andil. Mereka juga memberikan seluruh tabungan dan uang saku yang mereka dapatkan.

"Uang ini pasti tidak cukup," gumamnya. "_Eomma_, apa yang harus Kyu lakukan?" lirihnya.

...

Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja melihat orang yang kemarin datang untuk mengusir mereka keluar dari mobil saat membuka cendela kamarnya. Matanya membola dan secepat kilat mengambil kantong berisi uang dan biola serta busurnya. Kakinya berlari cepat menuruni tangga.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak mengatur napasnya saat telah sampai di pintu aula besar tempat semua orang berkumpul. Orang bernama Yunho itu sedang berbicara dengan Lee _Ahjumma_ dan Anna _noona_.

Yunho menoleh ke bawah saat merasakan ada yang menarik ujung bajunya. Ternyata anak yang kemarin berteriak padanya. Anak itu menyerahkan sebuah kantung berwarna biru. Yunho mengernyit tidak mengerti. Lalu Kyuhyun meletakkan kantung itu ke tangan Yunho.

"_Ahjussi_, aku tahu ini tidak cukup. Tapi kumohon terimalah, ini adalah uang yang kami kumpulkan selama satu bulan," Yunho tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya memandang kantung di tangannya itu. Pandangannya teralih saat anak itu menarik tangan kirinya dan meletakkan sebuah benda disana.

"_Ahjussi_ juga bisa mengambil biolaku, tapi kumohon jangan ambil rumahku," ucapan itu membuat Yunho terenyuh. Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini? Yunho mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Nak dengarkan aku..." Yunho tersenyum kecil saat Kyuhyun mengerjap polos. "Aku tidak akan mengambil rumahmu, dan kau tidak perlu memberikan uang serta biola kesayanganmu ini," Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Matanya yang bulat berkedip tak percaya, bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang semakin lebar.

"Benarkah itu _ahjussi_?" tanyanya. Yunho mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja, mulai sekarang tidak akan ada yang akan mengusir kalian dari sini lagi. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku anak manis," Yunho mengusap surai Kyuhyun lembut. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"_Ahjussi_ berjanji?"

"_Ne_, _Yaksok_!" Yunho menautkan kelingkingnya dengan jari mungil itu, membuat _pinky promise_. Senyuman lebar nan manis itu semakin tersemat di wajah Kyuhyun. Yunho tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya erat dan mencium pipinya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali.

"Gomawo _ahjussi_, gomawo! _Ahjussi_ ternyata sangat baik! Gomawo karena tidak jadi mengambil rumahku!"

"Kyuhyunie!"Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Changmin berlari ke arahnya. Kyuhyun berlari menghampir mereka lalu menerjang Leeteuk dengan pelukannya disusul pelukan dari Donghae dan Changmin, sehingga Kyuhyun terhimpit di tengah.

"_Hyung_! _hyung_! _hyung_! Rumahku tidak jadi hilang! Rumahku tidak hilang! Yeeiiii," sorakan gembira ke empat itu menulari anak-anak yang lain. Mereka berlarian, melompat, berpelukan, dan apapun yang mereka lakukan untuk mengekspresikan kegembiraan.

"Yunho-ssi? Apa itu benar?" tanya Lee _Ahjumma_ yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Yunho beralih pada wanita paruh baya itu. "Tentu saja Nyonya, kami tidak akan mengusir kalian dari sini," pria itu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tapi bagaimana? Bukankah Anda bilang..." Anna tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Atasanku telah membatalkannya, selain itu kami akan menjadi donatur utama untuk panti asuhan ini. Panti asuhan ini tidak akan pernah digusur oleh siapapun, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Lee _ahjumma_ dan Anna _noona_ saling berpandangan. "Ini berkat bocah kecil menggemaskan itu," lanjut Yunho sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun bermain dengan yang lain.

"Yang dikatakan Yunho-ssi itu benar Nyonya," seorang pria paruh baya berjas rapi menghampiri mereka bertiga. Yunho segera membukkan bandannya sedikit, memberi salam pada sang atasan. Tuan Park, ayah Leeteuk dan Donghae serta direktur utama perusahaan Hyunji.

"Anak-anakku sudah menceritakan semua semalam, tentang adik kecil baru mereka. Si kecil berbakat yang penuh semangat, mereka juga meminta bantuanku untuk menghentikan penggusuran. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah meminta Yunho-ssi untuk menghentikannya. Karena aku sudah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana salah satu anak asuhmu itu memperjuangkan 'rumah'nya," tuturnya.

"Selain itu, anak-anakku juga sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun."

...

_Flashback_

Tuan Park duduk di kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Matanya tak lepas dari Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan Lee _ahjumma_ dan Anna. Tiba-tiba saja dia melihat seorang bocah cilik berlari melintasi mobilnya disusul tiga yang lain. Dia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati kedua anaknya berada di antara mereka. Apa yang dilakukan mereka disini? Pikirnya.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU _AHJUSSI_! KALIAN TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU!" Atensinya teralih dari kedua anaknya pada Kyuhyun. Dia melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan segulung uang dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Yunho.

"_Ahjussi_, ambillah ini. Aku akan membayar _ahjussi_ dan memberikan semua uang yang kami kumpulkan. Tidak hanya ini, aku akan memberikan semuanya _ahjussi_. Tapi kumohon jangan ambil rumahku."

Saat itu dia tersadar. Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal ini. Apalagi pada anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua seperti mereka. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi pada anak-anaknya?

Pintu mobil yang tertutup menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Yunho-ssi batalkan semuanya, dan juga kita akan menjadi donatur utama panti asuhan itu," perintahnya pada Yunho. Sedangkan asistennya itu tersenyum senang. Dia yakin atasannya itu berubah pikiran pasti karena melihat bocah kecil tadi.

"Baiklah tuan, saya mengerti."

_Flassback End_

...

**TBC**

**Sankyu  
**

**BOW **

**^.^**


End file.
